


Tiny Things

by BlueHedgehog



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Children, Chocobos, Crack, Gen, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2018-12-04 09:32:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11552385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueHedgehog/pseuds/BlueHedgehog
Summary: Where I collect my non-porny FFXV shorts, drabbles, mini- and microfills...





	1. Iggy

**Author's Note:**

> Kink meme prompt: How Iggy got his name.

"Noctis, sweetie, don't you want to say hello to your new playmate?"

"U-uh." The heir to the Lucis throne hid behind his father's leg, shook his head and looked the older child in front of him with all the suspicion that only a pudding-faced three year old could muster.

"His name is Ignis."

Noctis narrowed his eyes. "Igi..."

"Ignis," said Ignis.

"Igi," said Noct. Granted, it was a difficult name to pronounce with a mouthful of your own hand.

"Ig-nis," Ignis repeated, slowly this time. Noct giggled and dared half a step away from the leg he was clinging to.

"Iggy!" Removing the hand and waving it in Ignis' general direction hadn't helped the case.

"Ig-nnnisss," he tried once more, but that only made Noct laugh. Wait. It made him _laugh_.

"IGGY!" Noct insisted, no longer hiding behind his father, and beaming at... well, Iggy, Ignis supposed.

Who could say no to that face?


	2. Lestallum

Prompto wraps his arms around him, holding on so much tighter than he could have five years ago. He still layers smiles over pain, more expertly now, for other people's sake. So many here are depending on him.

"You promised you'd stay with me," he whispers, and gods, Gladio wishes he could.

They both know he can't. Lestallum is bright lights in the endless night, life in the midst of a world dying, hope against all odds.

Prompto belongs here. Gladio does not.

The warm kiss against his shoulder blade makes it so much harder, and Prompto knows that, too.


	3. Kweh.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://ffxv-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/4398.html?thread=7788590#cmt7788590  
> Prompto is a chocobo.

The first time they notice that something is strange about the countryside is when Takka tries to remove Prompto from his diner with a broom. Prompto is understandably put out, but he is a peace-loving guy, and only briefly complains before he lets himself be escourted outside at handle length.  
  
"Is there a problem?" Ignis asks when they arrive outside.  
  
"Kweh," Prompto says, more confused and exasperated than actually hurt.  
  
"I see," replies Ignis, and turns to Takka to repeat the question. After all, Prompto can be a little clumsy, and while asking him to leave would have sufficed, property damage would have been a good enough reason to want him out.  
  
"Your bird just walked into my diner."  
  
"Kweh," Prompto conceedes, and then asks, "Kweh?"  
  
"I don't think not wiping your feet is the issue at hand."  
  
"... wait, you understand what it's saying?"  
  
Prompto bristles. "KWEH!"  
  
" _He_ ," Ignis emphasizes, "may have a bit of an accent, but that is no reason to use that kind of language."


End file.
